


Soundtrack

by Musyc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: He listens to his life.





	Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #49, "bang", at 100words on dreamwidth.

It's the sound of the car door slamming, the sound of the trunk crashing closed. It's an empty bottle of beer hitting a trash can, it's a motel door smacking into a wall. It's Taurus, Beretta, Smith and Wesson. Side by side, sawed off, over and under.

A long series of crashes, blasts, booms. Everything he hears, everything he does. It's his life and his death, and death, and death.

When he stretches out on another lumpy mattress in another lonely town, he stares into the darkness. He listens to the pounding of his heart, waiting for the final bang.


End file.
